


Fucking Dumbass

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, I should rlly work on one of my other fics Oop—, Liam is adopted, Liam is mean to Theo but becomes s o f t, M/M, Sheriff and stiles don’t like theo, Theo is trouble, bad boy Theo, delinquent Theo, hes ok tho, is this for an au? Maybe. Is it gonna be released yet? No, the sheriff adopted Liam, theo gets shot, theo loves liam, this was supposed to be posted on Christmas but I f o r g o t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam was just trying to enjoy his day but instead someone knocks on his door.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Fucking Dumbass

It was a dark and cold night, Liam Dunbar was huddled up on the couch. A thick blanket wrapped around his form with fluffy wolf socks keeping his toes from freezing off. In his hand was a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He hasn’t felt so content in a long time. 

His father was out working and his brother, Stiles, was at Scott’s house, leaving him home alone to do as he pleased as long as the house remained intact. Liam was just about to put on Die Hard (the perfect Christmas movie to watch over winter break) but was sadly interrupted. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. 

The knocking on the front door was insistent but sloppy. Standing up, he grumbled as the cold attacked him as soon as he left his blanket burrito. 

Reaching the door, he unlocked it and pulled it open, eyes widening in surprise. 

Theo grinned at the boy a sheen of sweat covering his face despite the cold frigid air. His hand pressed against his side, his voice coming out weak and hoarse. 

“Hey, Dunbar.”

Liam gasped, lunging forward to catch the falling delinquent, dragging him inside. 

“What the hell, Raeken?”

Theo let out a strangled groan, grasping Liam’s shoulders as he hauled him into the bathroom. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He snapped. “Last I checked, you framed my brother for murder and nearly killed my dad. I’d be glad to see you die!”

He let out a weak laugh. “C’mon. You don’t really mean that, little wolf.” 

Liam tossed the man into the bathtub, a grimace marring his face. “Call me that again and I’ll let you bleed.” He crouched down in front of the sink cabinet, pulling out a first-aid kit and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

Liam shuffled towards the tub, rubbing alcohol in one hand, kit in the other. “This is gonna hurt.” He said, popping open the kit and pulling out a long pair of tweezers. 

“I’ve had worst than a bullet wound. I can handle it.”

The boy smiled brightly, pouring rubbing alcohol over the wound, grin widening as the man winced. “Sounds good to me!” He chirped, digging into Theo’s wound with the tweezers. 

The man let out a scream and Liam responded by shoving a hand towel in his mouth. Theo shot him a withering glare as his body spasmed from the pain. “Oh chill out, I’ve patched my dad up plenty of times. I know what I’m doing. Anyways, you came to me. Deal with it.”

Theo let out a pained whine through the towel, reaching for Liam’s free hand. The boy froze as he felt him intertwine his fingers with the other boys. Eyes softening as he looked at his pained expression, he made his movements quick but gentle. 

The boy made a noise of triumph as he dug the bullet out, quickly applying pressure to the wound and patching him up. Theo groaned, ripping the towel out of his mouth. 

“That was fucking painful, Dunbar.”

Liam snickered, standing up. “Aw, thought you were a big bad wolf.”

“And I thought you were a sweet little boy but you’re just a sadist.”

“I’m not. I just don’t like you, remember?” Liam smiled maliciously, eyes glimmering with mischief but his hands were gentle as he helped the man up, pulling Theo out of the tub. “C’mon. If my dad gets home and sees you, he’ll shoot you on sight. We can’t have him ruin the work I just put into making sure you live.”

He dragged him up the stairs, leading him to his room and placing him on the bed. He rummaged through his drawers, throwing a large long sleeved thermal shirt, pair of sweatpants, and a pair of fluffy socks at the man. 

Theo rose a brow. “These aren’t yours.” His eyes glimmered in amusement. “Should I be jealous?”

Liam scoffed, crossing his arms defensively. “I keep extra clothes in case of emergencies. Sue me. Now get changed. I’m gonna go clean up the mess you made and then we’re talking.”

Theo decided to keep his mouth shut for once and get changed. 

Liam cleaned the blood and wrapped the bullet in paper, making sure to bury the evidence under more trash. He packed up the first aid kit and put it back in the cabinet. 

Leaving the bathroom, he walked into the living room and picked up his blanket and threw out the now cold mug of hot chocolate in the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles instead. Walking back up the stairs, he poked his head in to the room, surprised to find Theo silently laying in bed and not snooping through Liam’s things. 

The faint feeling of worry worms it’s way into his heart. “Liam?”

The man responds with a snore. Cute. Liam couldn’t help but smile but quickly wiped it off. No. It was not cute. You’re just happy you don’t need to get rid of his body. 

Liam placed the bottles on his nightstand, throwing the blanket over him. 

He froze, staring at his face. He looked so different. 

Softer. Kinder. Younger. 

He shook his head, tucking the blanket around him. He just saved his ass, he’s not gonna let him freeze. 

He scoffed, scowling at the man. “We’ll talk tomorrow. I’ll make sure dad doesn’t see you.”

Liam made his way to the tiny couch tucked in the corner of his room, switching the lights off as he went. 

“Goodnight, Theo.”

Theo’s eyes fluttered open, silently watching as the boy finally dozed off. A small smile slipped onto his lips, saying two words before he fell asleep. 

“Thank you.”

That night, neither Theo nor Liam woke up to horrifying nightmares or screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually write a fic for this but for now it’s a one shot.


End file.
